Pua Kameāloha
BIOS eXtreme seXy eXplosion: Friendly and easygoing by nature, Pua lives her best life in the sand and sun of her native Hawaii, and has a very deep love of surfing, hula dancing, and sun baths on the beach. Her aquakinesis stems from her deep connection with the sea water on which she frequently surfs in front of many of the beachgoers. Wanting to make her name for herself in surfing, she is invited to fight on eXtreme seXy eXplosion, hosted by MaX eXXposure, who is conducting some very shady business. X-CITERS * Surfin' Girl: Pua runs and jumps onto her surfboard, then, as a small body of sea water materializes under her, she rushes at her opponent, which causes a hard knockdown if it connects. On Meter Burn, she creates a large wave which, in addition to doing additional damage, together with her, knocks the foe down. (Clothes Destroy: Yes) * Surf's Upwards: Pua runs and jumps onto her surfboard, then flips upwards, creating a large water splash that damages the opponent if it connects, then grabs the board and lands on her feet afterwards. Useful as an anti-air move. Meter Burn makes the splash bigger and do more damage. (Clothes Destroy: Yes) * Dancing Stream: Pua hula-dances and shoots a high-pressure stream of water from her left or right hand at her opponent. On Meter Burn, she shoots a stream from both hands, causing a soft knockdown if it connects. (Clothes Destroy: No) * Tickle Tackle: Pua jumps at her opponent, tackles them to the arena floor, and mischievously tickles their armpits, giggling playfully as she does so; however, only the tackle damages them. Meter Burn increases the range of the tackle. (Clothes Destroy: No) XXX-PLOSION ATTACK * Just Saying Aloha: Pua holds her surfboard in front of her, then rushes at the opponent with it and starts whacking them three times with it, the first two times diagonally in different directions, and the third horizontally to the left or right. She then proceeds to create a small body of sea water and rapidly surf in circles around the foe until a large water pillar forms under them. Then, while the character on the receiving end of the XXX-plosion Attack is still absorbed into the water pillar, Pua surfs upwards around it, declaring, "Hope you're enjoying this..." until she reaches them and jumps upwards with her board and dives downwards diagonally with them, continuing, "As much as I am!" until both characters reach the arena floor and the opponent is slammed onto it. (Clothes Destroy: Yes) WIN QUOTES * (mirror match) Wow, you'd make a great... Wait, am I talking to myself? I'm seriously confused... * (vs. Emi) We totally enjoy hanging out more than fighting, although we can do both. * (vs. Lisa) Lisa Ukume?! Wow! I am SUCH a huge fan! Would you autograph my surfboard for me? * (vs. Mingzhu) I'd really LOVE to try Chinese food! I'm pretty sure I'll like it as much as I do Hawaiian... * (vs. Papillon) Love the pulelehua (butterfly) motif going on in your costume. Those things are the most beautiful bugs ever! * (vs. Jay Bailey) You know, if you weren't such an insulting jerk all the time, we could be friends. * (vs. Antonia) Oh, wow! I LOVE your tan and tanlines! ♥ Are you out in the sun a lot? * (vs. Shahrzad) I thought only Japanese people could be ninjas? I'm glad I don't have to serve in the military, like you, though. * (vs. Maria) Where did you get the parrot? She looks so cute, every bit as much as me! * (vs. Trudy) It's good to know you're not as snobby or greedy as most rich people. I respect you for that! * (vs. Honua) Those muscles you built look so amazing, kaikaina (sister)! They make you look strong. * (vs. Kwang) Next time, don't kick that ball so hard that I might get a concussion or something! * (vs. Muriel) If you're looking to reach helu ho'okahi (number one) on any singles chart, I'd suggest implementing some island beats! * (vs. Ailis) I hope you're not contracted to put any bullets in me when I'm surfing, or hula-dancing, or whatever. * (vs. Camila) I'd be careful with that sword if I were you. You might put someone's eye out! * (vs. Olga) No offense, but I don't care for ballet. Hula is more my kind of dance. * (vs. MaX) It's not right to be toxically masculine! I'm pretty sure you understand that by now. * (vs. Athena) Elephant-easy and platypus Jell-Os beaches seem like nice places to surf! Don't you think? * (vs. Jae-sang) Do you think you could upgrade my board? And make sure it's waterproof tech, OK? * (vs. Feramulher) It's so nice to meet another dark-skinned, barefoot, and barely-dressed girl! ♥ * (vs. Seireen) You calling me "cute" I can tolerate, but there's NO way I'm letting you literally eat me! * (vs. Elisabeta) Normally, people with guns are dangerous, but yours certainly look like "holy" weapons to me! * (vs. Nkosazana) Wow! You train to get stronger and better every day? You kind of remind me of my sister! * (vs. Zoe) I'd really love to visit the beaches where you live. They'd be fun, fun, fun! * (vs. Valerie) If I ever get injured while surfing at all, you'll come over and check on me, right? * (vs. Pizza Girl) You know what I'd like on my pizza? Ham! And pineapple pieces! And LOTS of them! * (vs. Qingmei) Your ice powers would be great for making ramps if I ever start doing extreme surfing! * (vs. Jodiana) You're a very unique-looking mermaid, and your feet are so cute and lovely, just like mine! * (vs. Maggie) Criminals aren't very nice people! They never have been, and they never will be. * (vs. Rita) Mexico has beaches, too, right? Do you know of any I could check out and surf on? MISC. INFO Voice Actress: G.K. Bowes (Street Fighter V, Marvel vs. Capcom 3) Stage: Kahanamoku Beach Rival: Emi Yoshida Clothes Destroy Animation: Her grass loincloth explodes, revealing a red bikini bottom underneath. Her lei also explodes. * Intro Sequence: A large wave materializes out of nowhere, and Pua enters, surfing on it and calling out, "Aloooooo.... ha!", then proceeds to jump off and land on the arena floor on her feet, continuing, "Shall we begin?", then goes into her fighting stance. * Round Win Sequence: Pua holds her surfboard at her side, lifts her left or right leg up simultaneously with the arm on the same side, and says, "That was fun! Let's go another round!", cutely winking as she does so, before going into her fighting stance. * Outro Sequence: Pua happily jumps into the air with her hands and feet raised, then runs at and jumps onto a large water wave that has materialized out of nowhere and starts surfing on it. Afterwards, the sequence freezes on her as she reaches out to touch the water with her left or right hand with a cute smile and wink on her face. ARCADE MODE PROLOGUE (We first cut to a panoramic landscape of Honolulu, with some cheerful ukulele music playing throughout.) * Pua: (narrating) Aloha! Welcome to Hawaii, a beautiful place filled with beautiful beaches. (The second mid-narration cut takes us to Kahanamoku Beach, where Pua, without her lei, hair flower, grass skirt, or straw arm and leg bands, smiles with her eyes closed and rests her head on her palms as she lies flat on her back on the warm beach sand and feels it under her bare feet, in the hot sun, and we view her barely-dressed body in various camera angles.) * Pua: (narrating) Who would ever want to live somewhere so amazing without feeling the nice, warm sun on their bare skin? (Next, Pua is seen riding a large water wave on her surfboard, not falling off while surfing. The beachgoers present watch her and are amazed. The music stops when a male one gets an immense nosebleed, not only from looking at her barely-dressed body, but also how her breasts bounce with movement.) * Pua: (narrating) Or getting to surf on the pristine, sparkling sea? I'd be completely bored out of my mind if I didn't have a water wave to surf on, you know! * Nosebleed Beachgoer: (embarrassedly covering up his sexy-induced nosebleed, which his girlfriend, a very beautiful and very sexy lightly tanned and long blonde-haired early-20s Caucasian woman in a floral-print bikini that shows her tanlines from wearing a one-piece swimsuit of the same provocativeness level, who is standing next to him, easily notices, as do the other beachgoers, with both hands) S-s-sorry, I c-c-couldn't help it. * Nosebleed Beachgoer's Girlfriend: Ugh, seriously?! What IS it with you always ogling other women... (sexily poses and squeezes her own breasts together twice with both hands in front of the man) when I'm all the woman you have, big boy? ♥ (flirtily winks at her boyfriend in an attempt to further seduce him) (The next scene shows Pua visiting her surfing instructor inside his straw shack. He is an early-30s, short blond-haired Caucasian man in a sky-blue tanktop with dark green palm tree patterns, red shorts, and a pair of flip-flops of the same color as the shorts.) * Pua: Aloha, my most favorite kumu (teacher)! ...Well, other than the one I had back in hula school when I was 8, that is. So... You wanted to see me? * Surfing Instructor: Ha ha, 'course I did, Pua. Something came in the mail for you, dudette. (hands Pua an envelope with a red wax seal on it) * Pua: (taking the envelope) Really? Is it about something important? Surfing Instructor: Open it and you'll see. * Pua: (opens the envelope, then reads the letter it contains) "Miss Kameāloha, you have been cordially invited to compete on my show/fighting tournament, eXtreme seXy eXplosion. Sincerely, yours truly, MaX eXXposure!" * Surfing Instructor: Oh, you've been invited to a dudettes-only fighting tournament that's also a reality show? * Pua: Damn right, I have! * Surfing Instructor: Well, I wouldn't let the other dudettes competing there beat or hurt you too badly if I were you. * Pua: Oh, mao hopohopo (don't worry). They're not going to get too rough on me (which I don't think any of the beachgoers watching me surf would take very kindly to), and especially not if my friend, Emi, is one of them. (leaving the shack and waving goodbye) I'll see you later, after the tournament! * Surfing Instructor: O....K. Well, in that case... Take care out there, dudette! * Pua: I will! (Lastly, we cut to Pua as she travels across the sea on her surfboard, creating large splashes as she surfs.) * Pua: (narrating) I'm going to prove to everybody what else there is to me other than being just a cute face and a nice tan! RIVAL BATTLE - vs. Emi Yoshida (Cut to a beachside arena in California, surrounded by log fencing and marble statues of bikini-clad women, with several people, men making up the majority, in attendance, standing on wooden bleachers, where Pua and Emi stand a foot away from each other, looking at each other.) * Announcer: All right, dudes and dudettes (well, mostly dudes, considering that this is a dudette vs. dudette fight), the match you are about to watch is the last one before the winner goes off to face the tournament host, MaX eXXposure! (the audience cheers) So, without further ado... (motioning to Pua as she enters) On the left side is, from Honolulu, Hawaii, the island surfer sweetheart, Pua Kameāloha! (motioning to Emi as she enters) And on the right side is, from Shibuya, Tokyo, Japan, her BFF, the kitty superheroine wannabe, Emi Yoshida! * Pua: Emi, what a pleasant surprise! You're fighting in the XXX tournament, too? * Emi: Heehee... ♥ Muron (of course)! It's great to be in a fighting tournament alongside my best friend ever! (Pua and Emi go into their fighting stances.) * Pua: Who, just now, made it to the finals. Now, let's see if you can beat me! * Emi: I'll try my best. And hey, no hard feelings, right? FINAL BOSS BATTLE - vs. Max eXXposure (After the fight, a badly-beaten Emi is down on one knee and one hand.) * Announcer: Dudes and dudettes, we have a winner! Give it up for Pua Kameāloha! (takes Pua by the arm and raises it) * Pua: That was an enjoyable battle, I'll admit! (helping Emi up) I hope I didn't get too rough on you. * Emi: Of course you didn't! I mean, what could ever get in the way of our yuujou (friendship)? * Pua: Nothing, that's what! Now, will you excuse me? I'm gonna go have a word with the tournament host and see if he'll help me achieve my surfing dream. (Pua walks off) See you later, Emi. * Emi: Ganbatte ne (good luck)! I'm sure you'll impress the beachgoers back home in Hawaii more than you already do! (Cut to the eXtreme seXy eXplosion live show stage, three seconds later.) * MaX: (appearing on stage) What did the Atlantic Ocean say to the Pacific? Nothing. They just waved! * Audience: (off-screen) BOOOOOO! (they start throwing pineapples at MaX) * MaX: ...Anyways, break out the ukuleles, 'cause it's time to welcome today's guest! (Pua appears on stage waving to the audience's cheers) Great to have you on my show, Miss Kameāloha. (takes Pua's hand and kisses her there as a welcome greeting) Alooooooha, my gorgeous exotic island beauty! * Pua: And my hot boobies, perfect caramel tan, and cute looks prove your claims about me! ♥ (giggles cutely) * MaX: They're exactly, and undoubtedly, why you were invited to compete by me, MaX eXXposure, host of this reality show, slash fighting tournament! * Pua: Tournament, huh? Well, in that case, I've got a reason to fight in it: to make a name for myself as a surfer. * MaX: If you beat me and win eXtreme seXy eXplosion, you can have your ten-million-dollar prize to do just that! If you lose, however, you're gonna be mine forever! * Pua: Now I know the truth about your tournament and you. You're a meanie creeper who, if his contestants fight him and lose, wants sex with them, and that's not how you should be treating them! * MaX: When I win and make you my bed buddy, you're gonna have crashed like a wave by the time we're done! * Pua: E kala mai (sorry), but I'm not letting you have my way with me. And, besides... (going into her fighting stance) didn't your mother ever teach you not to be such a jerk to girls? * MaX: You know what? If you're gonna reject my hanky-panky offer... (going into his fighting stance as well) there's nothing I can't do to change your mind! ENDING (After the fight, a badly-beaten MaX is down on one knee and one hand.) * Pua: Oh, I may be cute and lovely, all right, but that doesn't mean you're bringing me to bed! Now, where's the ten-million-dollar prize you promised me? * MaX: (handing Pua a check for $10,000,000) A-all right, fine. Take the prize money you wanted. You're gonna need it more than I do. * Pua: (taking the check) Oh, mahalo, mahalo (thank you, thank you)! Now I can show everybody back home in Hawaii how a surfer girl gets the people watching! (Cut to Kahanamoku Beach, where a women-only surfing tournament is taking place, during which a mix of surf rock and ukulele music can be heard playing throughout. During commentary, Pua is seen in first place, surfing across the Pacific Ocean as she reaches the finish line, and just like in the prologue, she manages not to fall off her board, and again, her breasts jiggle up and down with movement as she surfs.) * Surfing Tournament Commentator #1: (off-screen) Well, looky, looky, what we got going on here. Hawaii's favorite island flower, Pua Kameāloha, is just about to reach the finish line! Is she going to do it? Is she? Is she? We'll just have to wait and see! (The nosebleed beachgoer and his girlfriend from the prologue are seen on the beach watching the competition along with several other beachgoers. The man of the two gets yet another nosebleed from, albeit unintentionally, looking at Pua again.) * Nosebleed Beachgoer's Girlfriend: Ugh, are you STILL looking at that island girl's body? * Nosebleed Beachgoer: I, uh... I guess so. * Nosebleed Beachgoer's Girlfriend: Well, when I say mine's the only body you need, you'd better remember it. Or. ELSE! Got it? I'm serious about it. * Surfing Tournament Commentator #1: And look who just made it to first place? Why, it's none other than... Miss Pua Kameāloha! * Surfing Tournament Commentator #2: I'm glad she didn't have to cheat. * Surfing Tournament Commentator #1: I couldn't agree more, buddy. I couldn't agree more. (After the competition, Pua surfs off the surface of the ocean and onto the beach, where she is greeted by Emi and Honua, and the music playing in the background changes to a ukulele and Hawaiian-language vocals version of Steve Winwood's "Higher Love.") * Emi: So, Pua... How'd you do on the waves? * Pua: Oh, I did great, all right, but not just great great. I TOTALLY earned first place! * Honua: Oh, Pua... I could never ask for a better, or cuter, sister! (rests her right palm on Pua's right bicep, pulls her closer to her for a one-armed hug, applies vigorous rubbing and gentle squeezing to her arm, and plants a congratulatory kiss on the younger Kameāloha sister's head, much to her appreciation) You were amazing out there. * Emi: It's not just your dai shimai (big sister) who's so proud of you. I am, too! * Pua: Oh, mahalo (thank you), you two! And I could never have won that surfing competition without the both of you here to support me! ♥ (with a cheerful, closed-eyes smile on her face, tightly hugs both Emi and Honua at the same time, an arm draped over each of the two other girls and her palms rested on Emi's right and Honua's left arms) * Honua: I know, right? So... Why don't all three of us take a selfie to celebrate? (holds a smartphone at arm's reach from herself, Pua, and Emi) * Pua: I couldn't think of any better idea than that! * Emi: Me either, Pua. * Honua: Oh, I knew you two would be willing to get your picture taken. Now, olu'olu no ka kamera'' (smile for the camera)! (she, Pua, and Emi put on their best selfie smiles as Honua presses a button on the smartphone to take their picture, which then shows up, surrounded by a white border and taped onto a bamboo background.) (Cut to pre-credits roll, where Bomb Factory's "Deadly Silence Beach" starts playing as we are treated to short animations of all the characters, shown in full-body, in their home stages, with the names of their voice actors/actresses on their left or right. Afterwards, the credits start rolling and the song continues playing.) DID YOU KNOW? * G.K. Bowes, who voices Pua here, was previously the voice actress of Felicia from Darkstalkers in Marvel vs. Capcom 3, Laura Matsuda in Street Fighter V, and Asuka Kazama from Tekken in Street Fighter X Tekken. ' Category:MGW characters